<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Grows by Artemis_Egeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631952">Love Grows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria'>Artemis_Egeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 25, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda meet two young boys in desperate circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan &amp; Wanda Maximoff &amp; Tommy Shepherd &amp; Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Grows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision often struggled with metaphorical language. He understood the meanings and could discover any that he was unfamiliar with the briefest search in his mind. But he did not understand why humans seemed to prefer such flowery expressions when there were far simpler ways to explain the same idea.</p>
<p>This was one of the first times that he truly felt only hyperbole would do.</p>
<p>His heart broke in his chest as he studied the scene before him.</p>
<p>The lawlessness of the new Post-Snap world had not ended immediately after the population was restored. Many criminal entities maintained their hold in remote areas, and it was up to the re-assembled Avengers to help end their reign of terror.</p>
<p>An anonymous tip brought them to one such place, an illegal underground circus filled with children of all ages. Vision, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky had investigated the tip, moving in with local law enforcement when they had verified the abuses.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the ringleaders were used to hurting those much smaller than them, so they collapsed easily in the face of such opposition. They were locked away while the Avengers began to round up the children and ensure that all were accounted for.</p>
<p>They were all huddling in small groups. Wanda was walking among them, soothing their minds where she could, assuring them that they were safe now.</p>
<p>Vision’s eyes traveled to a pair of boys huddled in the far corner, one with dark brown hair and one with silvery blond hair. He gingerly approached them, trying to develop the most comforting response. He knelt down a short distance away. “Hello. You are safe now. I do not know how much you have been informed of the outside world, but the lost portion of the population has been restored. We can search for any family you may have.”</p>
<p>The blond boy raised his head. His eyes were the angriest Vision had ever seen on a child so young. “It doesn’t matter. Go away.” The boy next to him spoke softly. The blond boy’s eyes still burned, but he subsided a bit.</p>
<p>“I am sorry for upsetting you, but I cannot go away yet. We have shelters where you can stay while we search for a permanent home for you.”</p>
<p>“No!” This time the boy rose fully to his feet. “I’m not going back there! I’ll run away, and you’ll never be able to catch me.” The brown-haired boy had stood as well, and he placed a restraining hand on his brother’s (Vision could only presume after seeing their faces up close). Vision did note that the boy’s legs seemed to be vibrating.</p>
<p>Wanda was drawn to their corner by the commotion. She stared at the boys. Vision took her hand. Seeing the two boys together, who looked more and more alike the longer he studied them, he understood why Wanda froze.</p>
<p>“You’re fast,” she said.</p>
<p>The boy stared at Wanda challengingly. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And I’m weird,” the other boy muttered. Wanda turned her attention to him.</p>
<p>Vision could already see the plan forming in her mind. It went against every protocol they had set up for the rescued children, but Vision could not deny his own affinity for these lost children. Wanda turned to Vision with a raised eyebrow, and he nodded.</p>
<p>When she called Sam over, she whispered in his ear. He looked a bit doubtful, but he said, “Fine. For a trial period at least.”</p>
<p>Both boys were looking increasingly confused. Wanda tried to smile at them in a reassuring fashion. “If you won’t go to a shelter, how would you like to stay with us at the Avengers’ mansion.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other, some silent conversation going on between them. When they turned back to Vision and Wanda, they nodded.</p>
<p>And so, Vision and Wanda, recently married in this strange new world, found their family unexpectedly doubled. Days turned into weeks turned into months. When a year had passed, they were able to officially adopt Billy and Tommy. They helped their sons grow into their powers and their place in a team of a young superheroes.</p>
<p>The love between them only grew as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure Marvel won't do this, but I'm a big fan of the idea of Billy and Tommy already existing, gaining their powers in the Snap, and Vision and Wanda adopting them. So expect more of that storyline in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>